Complicado
by Soreen Beilschmidt
Summary: Y realmente no supo que fue lo que más le sorprendió a Xiang; si el hecho de que Emil había dicho mierda o que el menor le estaba besando. -Además necesito actualizar mi estado de Facebook -Por cierto, me debes una cerveza alemana. ¿No es la cavidad oral donde hay más cantidad de gérmenes? *One Shot*


Islandia- Emil

Hong Kong- Xiang

Taiwan- Mei

Corea del Sur- Yong Soo

China- Yao

Noruega- Lukas

Alemania- Ludwig

USA- Alfred

Rusia- Ivan

* * *

 **.**

 ***-1-***

 **.**

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejaras entrar?-

-¿Debería?- Dijo Xiang de pie en marco de la puerta viendo fijamente al albino frente a él.

Y a pesar del extraño saludo Xiang se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al menor. Emil saludo a Mei sentada sobre el sofá cambiando compulsivamente los canales, le sonrió a Yao que estaba en la pequeña cocina y subió la escalera en espiral, aferrándose del pasamanos.

-Yao preguntó si te quedarías a cenar.

-No, Lukas me espera en casa. Hoy en Viernes de Cerveza.

-¿No eres muy joven aún?

-Si bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar que 4 ebrios no terminen en la cárcel.

-Así que hoy te iras más temprano ¿no?-

-Ajá.

Emil llegó hasta la habitación del castaño y espero a que él abriera la puerta. Lo normal sería que Emil se hiciera a un lado y Xiang abriera, pero no, Emil no se había quitado por lo que Xiang se paró detrás de él y su brazo derecho de le rodeo…. De hecho, le rozó.

-Alfred no vendrá… tampoco Ivan.

-¿Siguen peleados por lo de ayer?- Dijo Emil entrando. Dejó su mochila a un lado de la cama y se sentó.

-Creo que nacieron peleados.

-Es extraño que sean primos.

-Ajá.

Xiang se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama y sacó su libro de texto, ambos en silencio leyeron y subrayaron, mirando de vez en cuando al contrario. Emil suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Xiang bostezo y se rasco la mejilla. Ambos en sus propios pensamientos y los ajenos, ambos ignorándose y espiando al otro. Ambos enamorados e idiotas.

Emil tomó otro marca textos (de Xiang) y jugueteo con el mientras leía acerca del acetil-CoA y la condensación con oxalacetato, al generar citrato. _"Vaya, ¿No era tarea de historia?"_

-De alguna forma me lo esperaba- Dijo de repente Xiang bajando su libro, Emil notó que Xiang había encerrado con naranja la tabla periódica de los elementos.

-¿Disculpa?

-El marcador- Aclaró Xiang- Fue el color más cercano que encontré de tus ojos.

-Oh- Emil miró a su mano, al marcador morado precisamente, que si bien era parecido a sus ojos, no era el mismo. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó a atención.

-Recorrí muchas tiendas- Dijo en voz baja. Emil observó la etiqueta _"Con olor a mora"_ Ahora, ¿Por qué alguien querría que su libro oliera a frutas?, abrió el marcador _"¡Wow! De verdad huele a mora"_ Emil lo miró asombrado ¿Por qué Xiang siempre conseguía cosas geniales? Como la vez que llevó esa goma de panda*. Y Emil quería ese olor en su imagen del ciclo de Krebs, miró sorprendido como el color se hacía más claro, casi como sus ojos… _casi_. Tal vez por eso fuera que la punta estuviera tan gastada.

-Es bastante genial.

-Lo sé- Dijo con su característica sonrisa, esa que le había mostrado a Emil el día que se conocieron por medio de Alfred.

-Me gustaría uno- Susurró sin verlo al rostro.

-Sería difícil encontrar uno que se parezca a mis ojos- Dijo Xiang.

-¿Quién dijo que lo quería así?-

-Ohh… ya veo.

Y silencio, ese silencio que había empezado aquel día de invierno en que sus amigos les habían engañado para que ambos fueran en una "cita". Cita porque ¿Cómo se le llama a congelarse una hora en un parque inundado de personas? Aunque estaban juntos… y eso cuenta ¿verdad? Cita porque comieron, hablaron y se sonrojaron durante todo el día. Cita porque al final hubo un beso, inesperado y torpe.

-Ya sabes, comercio chino.

-Ja ja.

Pero en el transcurso de la semana Emil enfermó y faltó a la escuela y Xiang consiguió novia.

-Sadiq también consigue esas cosas, él tiene un sacapuntas en forma de un carro y encima tiene una licuadora con fresas*.

-Sadiq- Susurró Xiang con frialdad- Así que ¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú y él…

-Oh, no exactamente- Verdad a medias no es mentira ¿O era al revés? Como sea, El novio de Sadiq (de cual no puede ni quiere acordarse de su nombre) lo ignoraba, así que a su mejor amigo se le ocurrió "engañar" a su novio (problemas de atención), _"Matar dos pájaros de un tiro"_ dijo. En su plan no entraba que su novio terminaría la relación ni que Xiang no lo mencionara hasta ahora.

-Se conocen desde hace mucho.

-Si. Hay confianza.

-Ajá.

Era triste como sus largas pláticas donde hablaban de escaleras mal hechas, constelaciones y calcetines bizarros se viera reducido a unas cuantas líneas incomodas.

-Él te engaña- Dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Quién?

-Sadiq.

-Sí, obviamente Sadiq. Me refería a la otra persona.

-No sé cómo se llama, es moreno y callado- Dijo Xiang desviando la mirada- Mira Emi, quizá no sea la mejor persona para decir esto pero él no te merece.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Te es infiel con ese chico que nunca podrá compararse contigo!

-Me refería a porque vuelves a decir mi nombre así.

-¿Así como?

-Ya sabes… _Así_.

-Emi, esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado.

-¡Justo así!- Dijo Emil alzando ligeramente la voz.

Y ambos rieron, justo como hace unas cuantas semanas, cuando los sentimientos están escondidos y ellos eran _"los mejores amigos"_

-Debería intentar acabarlas.

-¿Acabar que?- Dijo Xiang perdido.

-Las frases, perdimos costumbre- Era extraño que lo dijera en voz alta, usualmente con unas pocas palabras Xiang podía entender que el albino quería decir.

-¿Costumbre? Emi, dejamos de hablarnos- Dijo Xiang cerrando su libro de texto para luego botarlo por alguna parte.

-Ajá

Y es que ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan difícil? ¿Cómo se había complicado todo?

Xiang sacudió su cabello con desesperación, si, tal vez huir y conseguir novia no había sido lo más inteligente del mundo pero tenía miedo _"Miedo de perderlo"_ y cuando descubrió que exactamente había pasado eso, se enteró que Emil salía con Sadiq. Terminó con esa chica que pasaba inadvertida por todos e intentó hablarle a Emil, de verdad que lo intentó pero su mano sobre el teléfono no cooperaba lo suficiente.

-Me agradaría que buscáramos algo parecido.

-No lo entiendo, Emi- Dijo Xiang perdido.

Emil se rio y sacudió levemente su cabeza

-Ya sabes, no creo que encontremos un marcador dorado. Busquemos algo parecido como una pluma o un separador dorado… como tus ojos- Dijo Emil susurrando la última parte.

-Este fin de semana- Dijo Xiang reprimiendo una sonrisa ¡De verdad volvería a tener a su amigo!

-Oh no, no puedo este fin de semana "Viernes de cerveza" ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Emil frunciendo el ceño- A veces el señor Ludwig viene a casa con su escandaloso hermano a esperar a que pase la resaca.

-¿O sea que eres el único sobrio de 7 personas?

-No es tan divertido como suena- Respondió Emil cerrando su libro- Vayamos el próximo Viernes.

-Genial- Dijo Xiang asintiendo.

Y silencio… de ese silencio donde tu cabeza recorre un montón de posibles temas de conversación.

-Realmente no creo que avancemos con esto hoy- Dijo Xiang empujando el libro de Biología lejos de las manos de Emil- Yong Soo consiguió un nuevo videojuego.

Emil lo miró divertido. Xiang ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara, si le contara a Emma acerca de esta parte tímida de Xiang… ella podría vengarse por su bolso estropeado de hace unos meses.

Pero al ver el rubor en la cara de Xiang supo que no, no le iba a decir, no iba a jugar videojuegos, no quería solo ir el viernes con Xiang, no quería ir al viernes de cerveza y definitivamente no quería volver a lo que eran antes.

-Tal vez después- Dijo Emil hincándose en la cama y tomando entre sus manos la cara de Xiang.

-¿Emi?

-Estoy cansado de esta mierda entre nosotros- Y realmente no supo que fue lo que más le sorprendió a Xiang; si el hecho de que Emil había dicho mierda o que el menor le estaba besando.

¡Besando!

Labio con labio. Respiración con respiración. Y dos miradas atentas a la reacción del otro. Emil presionó con suavidad antes de retirarse sin mover las manos de las mejillas de Xiang. Tragó con fuerza y esperó a que Xiang hiciera algo.

-Dime que no besaste a Sadiq.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Emil sorprendido.

Xiang sonrió y se inclinó hacia el menor volviendo a juntar sus labios. Puso una mano en el cuello de Emil y le acercó más, movió con lentitud sus labios incitando a Emil a hacer lo mismo. Era extraño como los labios de Emil no poseían el resbaloso brillo labial al que estaba acostumbrado, no estaban impresos de alguna fruta roja y no eran suaves como los de una mujer. Por qué los labios de Emil eran masculinos y fuertes, aunque no demasiado, eran… eran… _"labios de Emil"_

Se separaron en busca de aire respirando profundamente, sin dejar mucho espacio porque ya no se separarían " _ya no"_. Y volvieron a juntarse, esta vez con desesperación haciendo una fiesta de labios, dientes, saliva y posteriormente lengua. ¿No es la cavidad oral donde hay más cantidad de gérmenes?

Gimieron, rieron y suspiraron en medio de su sesión de besos. No supieron como Xiang terminó encima del menor pero era más cómodo y sus rodillas ya dolían. Besos largos y besos cortos, tal vez solo intentaban recuperar todos los perdidos durante ese tiempo. Y cuando se cansaron se quedaron recostados en la cama respirando rápido, con las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados y esas sonrisas tontas en sus caras.

-Lo de Sadiq es falso- Confesó Emil.

-Nunca quise a esa zorra- Continuo Xiang.

-Solo intentaba ayudarlo- Dijo Entrelazando sus manos.

-Solo intentaba olvidarte- Xiang se recargó sobre su codo y acaricio el cabello blanco del otro.

Ambos miraron a la puerta cuando sonó con tímidos golpes.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Xiang con fuerza para persona del otro lado.

La perilla se movió y Yong Soo entró con las manos en los ojos.

-Oh chicos, de verdad espero que estén vestidos.

-Yong…- Dijo Xiang.

-No verlos es solo una precaución. Como sea Yao dice que ya es muy tarde y no te dejara volver a casa hasta que hayas comido.

-Está bien- Dijo Emil.

-Si… bueno ya no les quito más tiempo- Dijo Yong Soo quitando las manos de su cara- No sé lo que hayan hecho, de seguro la tarea no, pero intenten controlar las expresiones de su cara o Nini les dará una plática de sexualidad y esas cosas. Créanme se los digo por su bien.

-Y por experiencia propia- Dijo Xiang divertidamente- ¡Oh Emi! ¿Recuerdas cuando esa tipa gritaba tan fuerte que a Mei le dio pena ajena y se fue de aquí?

-Cómo olvidarlo, incluso yo quería irme.

-Si, como me alegra que se lleven bien de nuevo- Dijo sarcásticamente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Vamos o llegaras tarde a casa y no quiero a Lukas en mi casa de nuevo diciendo cosas de la delincuencia cuando oscurece y esas cosas ¡O sea si le tengo más miedo a él!

-Es Viernes de Cerveza, lo más probable es que a estas horas esté ebrio- Dijo Emil sin intenciones de levantarse

-Un Lukas ebrio es peor que un Lukas normal- Xiang se sentó y jaló la mano de Emil- Comeremos y volveremos a subir para terminar de redactar lo de Geografía.

-Ah sí geografía- Susurró Emil mientras se levantaba.

-Además necesito actualizar mi estado de Facebook.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Vamos Emi! Cambiare mi situación sentimental, cambiaremos nuestras imágenes de perfil y publicaré en tu muro mensajes de amor eterno y esas cosas. ¡Hay que hacer oficial y publica nuestra relación!

-Pero ya estás en mi foto de portada

-Sip, yo y otras 5 personas más. Tenemos que cambiar la foto de perfil donde estas con Sadiq.

-Ya sabía que todas esas indirectas eran para mí- Dijo antes de que ambos rieran.

Mei observó cómo los dos bajaban lentamente de las escaleras hablando y haciendo bromas entre ellos.

Suspiró y mando un mensaje antes de levantarse para ir a comer.

 **6:04 pm**

 _ **De:** Mei_

 _ **Para:** Lukas_

 _Hola Lukas._

 _Funcionó._

 _Ya sabes, tenemos una habitación extra para Emil (como otras veces). Solo diviértete y disfruta tu noche._

 _Por cierto, me debes una cerveza alemana._

 **6:37 pm.**

 _ **De:** Lukas_

 _ **Para:** Mei_

 _Eres muy joven para eso._

 _Te daré un listón para el cabello. Gracias Mei. Cuiden a Emil. No quiero que salga cuando ya esta oscuro... ya sabes, la delincuencia._

* * *

*Les juró que la goma y el sacapuntas de verdad existen. Los tenia cuando era una niña, "Comercio chino" (incluso las fresas giraban)

Me sentí cursi y salió esto

Jajajaja

 _ **¿Merezco Reviews?**_


End file.
